


Coming Home

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cause I don't accept what happened to Monroe ok?!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper and Monroe fluff because of the last episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for Harper x Monroe, Octavia x Raven, or Clarke x Lexa (or even a mixture of them) let me know on tumblr; thatoneloserkid-kid.tumblr.com

Harper remembers the first time they had met.

It was as soon as the dropship had landed and everyone was celebrating. Everyone but her.

Monroe was sitting on the floor, her back pressed against a tree as she pulled handfuls of grass out of the dirt.

She was just a kid, well, so was Harper and the rest of the hundred, but Monroe had to be one of the youngest.

Harper excused herself from Monty and Jasper, making her way over to the solemn girl.

"Are you ok?" The girls head snapped from the flower she was currently twirling in between her thumb and forefinger. "Why don't you come over? There's no use sitting over here on your own."

"I'm fine,"

"Ok," Harper hummed, and she considered leaving but she didn't. Instead she took a seat beside Monroe, nodding her head towards the flower in the girls hand. "Pretty, aren't they?"

Monroe nodded, glancing up Harper before holding the small buttercup out to the blonde girl.

Harper smile, taking the flower from Monroe. "Why are you over her on your own?"

"I'm just trying to take it all in, I guess." Monroe shrugged.

"Yeah, it is surreal." Harper agreed.

"They basically sent us down here to die, but we didn't die, so what are they going to do with us now?"

Harper shrugged, "I have no idea, but let's just ignore that while we can." She smiled, gently taking ahold of Monroe's chin, lifting her face up to look at her before positioning the flower under her chin.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, I remember seeing a picture of someone doing this in those old biology books on the Ark." Harper admitted, watching how the yellow reflected off of Monroe's pain skin.

Monroe grinned at that and, looking back now, Harper realised that THAT was when she first become smitten with Monroe.

Everything was different now, though.

They had defeated the mountain, sure, and they had some sort of peace with the grounders, but Harper was still waking up with nightmares.

They all revolved around mount weather, all of them involving Cage. She hated that she was so weak, they she was being haunted by a dead man.

But Monroe didn't think she was weak, she told her so everything she woke up sweaty and panting.

Monroe would pull her back down once she had caught her breath and held her tightly, whispering about how she was so proud of her for making it out and how she was so strong. And that was enough to coo her back to sleep.

One thing she did dislike about her relationship with Monroe was how dependent she was on her. Her wounds had healed but her bones still ached on particularly cold night and the only thing that seemed to dull the pain was when Monroe would wrap her up in a tight (but not to tight) hug and tell her dumb stories until she fell asleep.

So, when Monroe was out on missions with the gunners Harper felt empty, she felt useless because she couldn't go along with them yet. She was a gunner too, she should be out there, but she wasn't, she was stuck in her room with no one but herself, and sometimes Miller, for company.

"She's coming back," Miller commented one day, eyeing Harper who was staring intently at the gate. Monroe had left with a gunners party two days ago, the mission was only supposed to last half a day.

"You don't know that."

"She's strong, Harper, she's coming home."

And she did, looking very surprised when Harper rushed over to her. Monroe was just fast enough to catch the blonde girlfriend as she wrapped her legs around the waist but, after the exhausting mission she had just been on and the fact she had been awake for over forty-eight hours, she wasn't nearly strong enough to hold them both up.

Harper's back hit the ground a little harder then Monroe would've liked but the blonde didn't seem to mind.

"I'm so glad you're home." Harper whispered before pulling Monroe into a searing kiss.

They pull back when someone wolf whistled at them (judging from the smug looks on Miller's and Octavia's faces it was one of them).

"I told you, I'm always coming home."

"Get a room," Octavia called teasingly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Monroe muttered, getting to her feet and holding her hand out to help Harper up. When the blonde was on her feet Monroe slid her hands around the back of her neck, using what little energy she had to push herself up into her toes, pulling Harper down to meet her half way.

Harper smiled against her lips, her palms pressing against Monroe's lower back in an attempt to pull her closer. They both expected some kind of sarcastic comment from Octavia but her attention had been taken up by Raven.

"Let's get back to the room, hm? You must be exhausted." Harper breathed against her lips and Monroe instantly nodded.

"How have you been?" Monroe asked once they reached their room, stripping off her gunner uniform and pulling on her only slightly more comfortable sleep clothes.

"Ok,"

"Truth," Monroe arched eyebrows at her girlfriend as she climbed into bed, her hand automatically sliding under Harper's shirt, covering the scar on her hips. "And remember I know how cold it was last night."

Harper sighed, running her hand up and down Monroe's back, relishing in the warmed her girlfriend emitted. Monroe was always freakishly warm, no matter how long she spent outside she warmed up almost as soon as she was indoors. Harper figured that was another reason they were perfect for each other, her feet and hands were always cold and Monroe's were always warm.

"Sore."

"You know you don't have to act tough for me, right? What you've been through, it left you with some scars, but they don't make you weak. They make you strong and the fact you are fighting your way through them makes me love you that much more." Monroe spoke against Harper's ear, pressing a kiss to her jaw. "And I'm here to help you fight."

Harper felt like she wanted to cry, but she didn't because Monroe didn't do well with crying people so she just pulled back slightly, her hand finding Monroe's chin as she angled her head to kiss Monroe fully on the lips. "I love you," Harper breathed against her lips, her eyes closing as she rested her forehead against Monroe's.

"I love you, and you don't ever have to worry about me coming home, ok? I'm always going to come back to you." Monroe swore and, for once, Harper actually believed her. "We are going to be ok, there is peace, we can start to build our lives now that we aren't fighting the grounders and the mountain. And with you? That's going to be a pretty great life."

"You are such a dork."

"I'm also tired, but I expect a proper welcome home once I wake up."

"How about I wake you with a proper welcome home," Harper pressed her lips to Monroe's hair, grinning when the girl shivered.

"Deal,"

 

 

 

 


End file.
